


I'll Always Do It For You.

by Sapphirethurkear13



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Blood, F/M, PTSD, Rape, Sex, Truama, Vomit, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirethurkear13/pseuds/Sapphirethurkear13
Summary: -OC POV-If it makes him happy I guess it will be okay..





	I'll Always Do It For You.

**Author's Note:**

> Every other chapter the POV will switch between Sapphire and Jaheo.

I sniffle softly and play with my nighty. I'm depressed yet again despite having a wonderful boyfriend. I'm always like this and I can't help but feel that I'm not the best for Jaeho. He can find someone better.. As long as he's happy..

I hear the door open and I quickly wipe my eyes before looking up. 

“Sapphire!” Jaeho says as he walks towards me after shutting and locking the door. “I’m going to fuck you so hard into the bed you little slut.” 

I blink as he approaches me taking off his tie and button up. 

He's going to fuck me hard? I-I can't.. I'm not in the mood.. B-but he.. He's never asked this before.. He probably needs this.. He just need to-

He grabs at my neck and squeezes the sides. 

“Strip you slut before I shred them off you!” He said in a deep voice, pulling up on my neck. 

Fuck! I start tearing up as my PTSD starts acting up. I have bad memories associated with my neck and it triggers me really bad when I'm choked or touched around my neck.

I grip his wrist and arm hard as tears stream down my face. I start coughing and gasping as he squeezes my neck more. 

“You little cry baby.” He huffs and pushes my throat making me fall back onto the bed. 

I pant and gasp for air frantically as I'm sob and hold my neck. I'm shaking like crazy all I'm too consumed in panicking to even fully notice that Jaeho pulled and ripped my nighty off. All I feel is my torso get a tad cooler as I'm still sobbing, gagging, panting, shaking as if I'm dying again. 

SMACK 

I feel a jolt of pain and throw up a little making me shaking even more. I choke on my vomit and turn over letting the vomit fall onto the bed. I'm twitching and gagging as a flash of my death goes through my head. Feeling myself drown in my own vomit again making it feel like my throat is full of liquid in real time. I can't even focus on anything that's going around. I'm not even sure if I'm being touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaeho's POV ended up longer than I thought... So.. The update will take a while. My bad.


End file.
